The Persona's King's Game!
by Azurerin
Summary: What'll happen if the personas instead of their partners hanged out together and stuck in the King's Game as well? This is my first fanfic,so please review... Your reviews will be most appreciated!
1. Fiasco started

Disclaimer: I didn't own Atlus of course…

This is my first fic, so please give me some reviews... Your reviews will be greatly appreciated

* * *

Persona's King's Game!!!

What do you think will happen if the Persona's (instead) of their partners are playing the King's Game too?!

* * *

Souji and his friends are going back to the Port Island for their reunion in May after the ending… They went back to the Escapade Club…

Meanwhile, in the sea of the everyone's soul…

* * *

~Club Escapade Soul~

Izanagi: Now that our partners are having fun in their world… What should we do??

Jiraiya : Not sure, why not just spend our time here waiting for them?

Himiko: Then, let's order some drinks! Waiter!

Kintoki Douji: Yeah! Let's have some drinks while we wait for them!

Tomoe: Wait a second, what if we got drunk here and are unable to answer our their calls when they summoned us?!

Konohana-Sakuya: Well, I doubt they'd summon us anytime soon though…

Sukuna-Hikona: And, I've already confirmed that they didn't serve any alcohol here, so, it is impossible for us to get drunk, we will be entirely sober…

Himiko: Then, it's decided! C'mon waiteeeerrr!!

Take-Mikazuchi: I've got a bad feelin 'bout this…

* * *

(The Waiter comes)

Alice: Yes, ready to order?

Everyone: (Shocked and wondered since when did Alice became a waitress)

Himiko: Uh, yes, we'd like some drinks, what's your special here? Bring it out for us!

Alice: Okay then, eight Soul's special… Please wait…

After some time…

Alice: Here's the drinks… Hope you enjoyed them…

Himiko: Thanks! C'mon guys, have some!

Izanagi: Wonder why, I'm really having a bad feeling about this…

Jiraiya: Let's just hope that what've happened to our partners…

Take-Mikazuchi : Didn't fall on to us now…

Kintoki Douji: You guys are just being paranoid! C'mon, try it!

After trying some sips of the "Soul's Special"

Konohana-Sakuya: Th-this is g-greattt!! Hic! I've never tastes anything like this!

Himiko: Y-y-yeahh!! Ag-greeed! This is great!

Tomoe: Wait a second you two… You're… not… drunk, right??

Sukuna-Hikona: It couldn't be! I didn't taste any alcohol in the drinks! Wait a second… I recall we didn't ask the waiter what is this… "Soul's Special" here…

Izanagi: (Taking a sniff at Himiko's and Konohana Sakuya's drinks…)

Th-this is obviously alcoholic…

Sukuna-Hikona: Wh-what?! But mine doesn't smell like alcohol!

Tomoe: L-let's call the waiter!

* * *

(Alice coming)

Alice: Yes?

Sukuna-Hikona: What exactly is this "Soul's Special"?

Alice: It's our special drinks here, it's full of surprises since the content and dosage of the drinks will be different from time to time and it also depends on the customers too…

Izanagi: What do you mean depends on the customers?

Alice: It depends on their personality, pasts or anything!

Jiraiya: What?! Why did you serve such a "unsafe" drinks here?!

Alice: That's why it's called special anyway…

Tomoe: Oh, God…

Izanagi: (Looking around to the others)

Jiraiya, Tomoe, and Sukuna-Hikona looked entirely sober, so it's okay… But, Konohana Sakuya is giving out "hic" voices from time to time, while Himiko is starting to sing to herself, Take-Mikazuchi is all quiet, but his face is… red? While Kintoki Douji…(gasp)

Izanagi: Wait, don't do that!

Sukuna-Hikona: What?!

Tomoe: (gasp) Kintoki Douji, no!

Jiraiya: Don't drink the whole pitcher!!!

But… It's too late, Kintoki Douji has gulped the whole pitcher of the "Soul's Special"

Jiraiya: Oh, Dang it!

Suddenly, Himiko stood up, and yelled!

Himiko: KIIIINNNGGG"S GAMEEE!

Jiraiya: Oh, crap!

Sukuna-Hikona: Not again…

Tomoe: (Sweatdropped)

Izanagi: Why does my bad feeling always come true??

Himiko: C'mon! C'mon everyone! Let's play! Hic!

Konohana Sakuya: Yeah! Our partners have ever played it and they seemed to have fun with it!! Why shouldn't we?! *Hic* C'mon!

Take-Mikazuchi: Y-yeah! C'mon! Unless you all wanted to get smacked with this rod!!

Jiraiya: Hell no! Wanna fight?!

Sukuna-Hikona: Wait, Jiraiya! Don't decide by your own!

Sukuna-Hikona is glancing toward Izanagi, as if telling him to decide on what to do..

Izanagi: …

Tomoe: C'mon, Izanagi, what should we do??

Izanagi: Hmm… We wouldn't wanted to fight in here, right? But we cannot take them out that easily too, especially just with the four of us, so…

Sukuna-Hikona, Jiraiya and Tomoe are sighing in unison…

Izanagi: (sigh) What else can we do??

-To be continued-

* * *

Notes: This is the first fanfic I've ever made, so please R&R! I'll try my best! Really!

I made Alice appear as the waiter because her clothing "suites" to be a waiter than any other personas? I'm sure you don't want a weird persona as a waiter right? And, even if it's after the ending, I made their persona's the "unevolved" one… Because I'm a bit short of idea…


	2. First Victim

Disclaimer: Once again, I didn't own Atlus…

* * *

Izanagi : Oh, well, what else can we do with them? Just follow them, especially "him" *glancing at Take-Mikazuchi* before he smacked us with his rod, and that's a big warning for you, Jiraiya…

Jiraiya: Oh, crap! No lighning skills please!

Konohana Sakuya : Hic! C'mon! Let's start this already!

Tomoe: Yeah, but how..? There's no chopsticks here… Not many personae can use a chopstick you know… So, chopsticks are hard to be found here…

Himiko: Aww… C'mon! Be creative! Hic!

Sukuna-Hikona: Wait! I have an idea… Wait a second here…

* * *

Sukuna-Hikona left and comes back with Futsunushi

Sukuna-Hikona: This is it!

Jiraiya: What does Futsunushi have to do with this situation??

Kintoki Douji: Wooooww!! That's a looooot of blades you're having there, sireee!

Izanagi: … I guess I get the idea of what you wanted to do, but isn't it a bit… extreme??

Sukuna-Hikona: We don't have any other choices do we? It's just that I happen to see him downstairs…

Tomoe: What are you talking about? I didn't understand…

Konohana Sakuya: Aww… Tomoe! You didn't understand? Sukuna-Hikona is trying to use Futsunushi's blades as the chopsticks!!

Jiraiya: What?! How can you do that?

Sukuna-Hikona: It's simple, Futsunushi can control the movement of his blades, right? As far as I know, at the back of each of his blade, there's a number and also there's one of his blades that is different than the rest, the one who gets that "different" blade is the King… How is it?

Take-Mikazuchi: No way! Hic! Th-that way, he's able to cheat and control who's the next King!

Futsunushi: … Not to worry… Even I, myself, couldn't tell the difference of the blade unless I really examined it… The difference is at the back of the handle, it's got a little scratch on it…

Kintoki Douji: Okay then, it's settled! C-c-c'mon! Let the game begin!

Izanagi: Now, I'm getting more and more worried…

Futsunushi : Before you all begin, let me tell you that I can only help you all out for around four until six games, I have to go back to my dojo to teach the students.

Jiraiya : Dojo? You own a dojo?

Tomoe : What? You didn't know that Jiraiya? Futsunushi has a martial arts dojo! You should see it, it's a great place! It's famous around here, you didn't know?

Jiraiya : Really? I've just heard it from you right now… Did any of you know about that?

Izanagi and Sukuna-Hikona shook their heads, Konohana Sakuya and Himiko are yelling a loud "Nope!" in unison which sounded like a student's answer if being asked by a teacher, while Kintoki Douji and Take-Mikazuchi didn't seem to be paying attention…

They could feel the straightened expression on Futsunushi's face, but decided to pretend that they didn't saw anything…

Sukuna-Hikona : Well, I assume it's because we've been busy in each of the Investigation Team member's mind that we didn't know much about the world of all human souls and thought…

Himiko: Okaaaayyy!!! Enough of the chit-chat already! Leeeet the game beeegiiinn!

* * *

Round 1

Futsunushi started to spin around the blades and stopped each blade right in front of each of them.

Himiko: Okaaaayy, who's the first King?? Hmm..? I guess there's nothing at the back of this sword… Oh, my poor me…

Jiraiya : *Sweatdropped* Wait a sec, is the scratch you mean is like… this?

Konohana Sakuya: Oh, so, youuu're the Kiiing!

Izanagi : Wait a sec, let me see it…

…Izanagi examined the blade carefully…

Izanagi : …? This… I think this is just…

…Futsunushi walked in and examined the blade…

Futsunushi : ??? This is just the design engraved to it!

Tomoe : Aww! You shocked us dammit!

Jiraiya : Hey, I can't help it! I don't know anything about swords or blades since I didn't held one!

Take-Mikazuchi : I-is the scratched blade, looked like.. this?

Futsunushi : … *frown* Yeah…

Jiraiya : Oh, crap! Why does "he" have to be the first King?!

Konohana Sakuya : C'mooon, Your Majesty! What's your ordeeerr?? Hic!

Take-Mikazuchi : Hmmm… Okay! I've decided! I wanted a piggyback riiiide!!

The undrunk Persona's expression frozen, Take-Mikazuchi's body is the largest among them… Who could have possibly give him a piggyback ride? Sukuna-Hikona's face turned pale suddenly, since she's the smallest of the group. Quietly she prayed to anyone or anything that's willing to hear her out and grant her wish…

Himiko: Pick the munber, Take-Mikazuchi!! Hic!

Take-Mikazuchi: Okay! I wanted number 10!

Izanagi : … There's only eight of us here…

Take-Mikazuchi : Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that! Then, let's go for… Number 2!

Sukuna-Hikona sighed with relief, since it would be her worst nightmare ever if she'd the one to give piggyback ride to Take-Mikazuchi… She whispered a "Thank God" quietly. But, along with Sukuna-Hikona's relief, someone in front of her loses the color of his face…

It was Jiraiya.

* * *

Jiraiya : Wh-what are you all looking at me for?! I got number 3!

Kintoki Douji : H-huh? It couldn't be, I'm number 3…

Izanagi put on a consoling hand on Jiraiya's shoulder, as if telling him to accept his fate already, Jiraiya shook his head helplessly and stepped forward.

Take-Mikazuchi: C'mon! Give me a piggyback ride around the club!

Jiraiya: Th-The hell?! Do you know how big is this club? And more importantly the weight of your body?!

Konohana Sakuya: Noooo complaining! The King's order is the LAW!! C'mon! Just do it already!

While Jiraiya is still standing, just about to bow down, Take-Mikazuchi has hopped on his back, which causes Jiraiya's face to meet the ground, with all of his strength, he stand up, well, halfly standing to be precise, carrying Take-Mikazuchi on his back and going down the stairs which a very painful expression on his face.

Himiko: *squeal* Jiraiya! You're soooo strooongg!!

Tomoe : I hope he's okay…

Izanagi : I doubt that he's gonna be okay…

Sukuna-Hikona : *sigh* Izanagi, you better tell Seta not to take along Hanamura to battle for some while from now on, even though I doubt we will be in for any battles, since there's no more shadows, but the last thing we needed now is for Hanamura to go panicking just because Jiraiya didn't show up when he's being summoned…

Izanagi : Yeah, I'll definitely tell him that… *sweatdropped*

Not too long after that, Jiraiya returned with Take-Mikazuchi. Jiraiya's face looked as if he's been eating the "Mystery Food X" for three days straight, he looked pale, nauseatic and maybe needed an ambulance to take him to the nearest Municipal Soul Hospital around.

Take-Mikazuchi : Well, thanks man!! It's the first time I've gotten a piggyback ride from someone! Hahahaha!! Hic!

Jiraiya : The hell with that… Now, I think I understand how Yosuke felt when he gives Seta a piggyback ride… And in my case it's worse with the addition of alcohol smell all over him…

Izanagi : *chuckled* That brings back memories…

Tomoe : Tough luck…

Sukuna-Hikona :*Giving Jiraiya a glance of sympathy for a while and shook her head while quietly being thankful that her prayers are heard*

Konohana Sakuya : C'moooon!!! Let's go to the next rouuunnd!!

-To be continued-

* * *

Total amount of victims thus far : 1

* * *

Notes : Aww, well, I still thinks this story is horrid (at least for me), I think it's not funny or anything, but I'm going to try my best! Even though the personae in this story reflects their own partners, well, I thought that Shadows and Personae are actually the same right, so I guess the Personae must've also reflects their parntner... About Futsunushi, for your information, it's the Chariot's final Persona in P4... I don't know why, but the idea just struck my head... One more thing, since I saw that all the girl's persona is female too, so, let's just assume that Sukuna-Hikona is a female too (even though I thought it's male...),well let's just think that she's like Naoto-kun, hiding her gender and looked like a boy... And also, for the name of the drinks, hospital or anything, please understand, I lack of creativity here...

Thanks for all the support everyone has ever given to me! I'll do my best! Please R&R!


	3. First Survivor

Disclaimer : Once again, I own neither Persona nor Atlus…

Notes : I really hoped everyone enjoyed this story…

* * *

*Classical music is being played in the club*

Tomoe : Huh? Since when did they play classical music in the club?

Izanagi : I wonder…

Sukuna-Hikona : …*sweatdropped* Try to take a look downstairs, everyone…

*Everyone took a glance downstairs*

To their astonishment, they saw Orpheus and Sarasvati producing classical waltz music with their Lyre and Sitar with Apsaras dancing between them. And on the open space which is usually being shot with numerous colorful spotlight, they saw Oberon and Titania dancing waltz on a ballroom-like hall…

Izanagi and Tomoe : *sweatdropped*

Tomoe : Wow, this club really is random now, I thought it's just the drinks…

Izanagi : I think we've lost track of this world because of our own mission with the Investigation Team… The last time I'm here, they were playing rock music and I recall seeing Incubus and Succubus dancing there instead of them…Even though, at that time, they caused quite a ruckus because of it… *shivers*

Sukuna-Hikona : *sigh* Everything changes, I assume… Hey, wait, there's the event list on the table… Let's see…

*Sukuna-Hikona takes the list*

Sukuna-Hikona : Hmm, let's see… Cadenza show, Midsummer Night's Dream, Jack Brothers' Talkshow…? What are these things?

Izanagi : I wonder… We'll see it anyway…

* * *

Izanagi glanced to see the condition of his friends, silently hoping that those who're drunk regained back their consciousness so that they could stop this unreasonable game. Sukuna-Hikona is still reading the event list with a curious expression lingering on her face, Take-Mikazuchi has a satisfied grin on his face, Kintoki Douji is smiling to himself… Which gives Izanagi a chill on his back. Tomoe is looking at Jiraiya with a worried expression on her face, while Jiraiya's condition… Izanagi shook his head when he saw Jiraiya, his condition can't be explained with words, his expression is empty, and that makes him look like… Mitsuo Kubo… His blank expression… Just thinking of it gives Izanagi the creeps...

Tomoe : Hey, Jiraiya, are you still alive? You look dead…

Jiraiya : *keep quiet for five seconds* Don't remind me, I don't even wanna talk about it… *sat rigidly due to muscle coordination problems*

Tomoe : Okay… *Giving sympathetic glance towards Jiraiya*

Himiko : Hey!… C'mon! Are we playing or not?!

Konohana Sakuya : You all… Hic! Indeed is taking your sweet time! Hic! Start the next round already!

Hearing Himiko and Konohana Sakuya's words, Izanagi's hope crumbles to ashes…

* * *

Round 2

Futsunushi spun the blades around and stopped each of the blades in front of each of them…

Tomoe : Okay, so, who's… the King now?

Konohana Sakuya : Aww... When's MY turn?! Hic!

Sukuna-Hikona : *Putting down the event list* I hope someone trustworthy becomes the King now…

Himiko : Alright! Your prayers are being heard Sukuna-Hikona! Becauuuseee… I'm the King now!! Yay! Hmm… What would be my order..??? Hmmhmmhmm…

Sukuna-Hikona : *Sweatdropped* I guess this time my prayers are not being heard…

Kintoki Douji : Then, Your Highness, what's your order?

Himiko : Hmmhmm… Okay, I've decided! Hic! Since the atmosphere here turns out to be a Classical AND Romantic now… I wanted… number 1 and number 7 to…

After hearing Himiko said those numbers, everyone checked their numbers with a mixture of worry and "I have a bad feeling" expression on their face. After checking their own numbers, everyone let out a relieved sigh, except for… Izanagi, Sukuna-Hikona and Jiraiya. They suddenly lose the expression on their face. Even though Jiraiya's expression has been frozen ever since that "incident" just now…

Himiko : I wanted them to… KIIISSSS!!!

… … … Everyone falls into a deep silent for a moment… … … Until…

Sukuna-Hikona and Izanagi : WHAAAAATTTT??!!!

Sukuna-Hikona's voice pitch raised for an octave and formed a perfect harmony of "WHAAAAATTTT" with Izanagi's low pitched voice. Hearing their own "unisoned" voice, they looked at each other and yet, sang another chorus of "WHAAAAATTTT" together. Tomoe's jaw dropped, as for Jiraiya, this incident gives him a positive improvement to his serious condition, as his face color returned to him to form a shocked expression on his face. As for the drunken folks, they started to clap their hands and yell :"C'MON!! KISS!! SMOOOOCH!!".

Sukuna-Hikona : *blush* W-w-wait! W-w-we can't do something like this!!

Izanagi : Please tell me that you're just joking Himiko…

Himiko : Too bad, Izanagi, I'm nooot joking! And please keep in mind that….

Konohana Sakuya : The King's order…

Kintoki Douji & Take-Mikazuchi : IS ABSOLUUUTE!!!

Jiraiya & Tomoe : *Giving concerned look towards Izanagi & Sukuna-Hikona*

Sukuna-Hikona : B-b-but still… Th-that's…

Himiko : Aww… C'mon… Of all of us, both of you must've met each other more often than any of us… Seta and Shirogane are going out after all…

Sukuna-Hikona : Th-that's Naoto and Seta's life and choice! I-it has nothing to do with me or Izanagi…! And one more thing! You all know that Izanagi has a wife already!!

Izanagi : Umm, Sukuna-Hikona, I think it's no use arguing with them. At this rate, it's impossible for them to change their minds, you must've known that already…

Sukuna-Hikona : Well, yeah, I know, b-but, I should at least tried! We couldn't do such a thing! Wait! You… You didn't think to-

Before Sukuna-Hikona can finish her statement, Izanagi pulled his face closer to Sukuna-Hikona and while the others are squealing, Izanagi whispered, "Please stay still, and don't worry, just believe in me…" Right after that, Izanagi pulled his face even closer to Sukuna-Hikona's to act that he's kissing her, but, due to Sukuna-Hikona's panic and reflexes, she turned her back on Izanagi. Her soft wings swept Izanagi's face and…

Izanagi : A-a-a-a… ACHOOOO!!!

Izanagi sneezed. Right on Sukuna-Hikona's back, resulting in her immediate departure for her thrown-flight across the club for a couple of meters and maybe some additional feets due to her body size. The others give a loud gasp when they saw Sukuna-Hikona's thrown-away direction, for she was heading directly to Saturnus, who've just walked in to the lounge. Just when the others was about to cover their eyes, Izanagi steps in to help her, but thanks to her agility and reflexes, she took control over her body just before she bumped on Saturnus, hovering right in front of him.

Saturnus : ??! What is it?

Sukuna-Hikona : Oh, no, i-it's nothing, m-m-my sincerest apologies for rushing in s-so suddenly towards you… *Trying hard to control her emotions*

Saturnus : Ah, is that so? It's okay then…

* * *

After that, Sukuna-Hikona silently walked towards her friends, well, to be precise, flying towards her friends, with a messed-up look and unreadable expression on her face. Seeing that, the mixture of worry and fear seeps quietly into the hearts of the sober ones. Just for this time, they'll feel very grateful if they're drunk. For, logically, it'll be pretty dangerous to provoke or anger a calm individual. And then, Izanagi's voice broke the deep silence…

Izanagi : H-hey, a-a-are you okay? I-i-I'm very sorry for that, I didn't mean to sneeze on you, it's just that your wings swept my face, and… And, thank goodness you're okay, I was very concerned when I saw that Saturnus in front of you just now…

Sukuna-Hikona : *…Silence…* It's okay, don't worry about it, I know you didn't do that on purpose… My own size is at fault, if only Naoto's with me, I would be Yamato Takeru and this would have never happenned…

Even though Sukuna-Hikona said that, Izanagi still feels guilty, especially because Sukuna-Hikona said that with a blank expression on her face, but the drunk personae can't stop worsening the situation, and suddenly said something they'll never say in their right state of mind.

Himiko : Thank… Hic! Goodness you're okay! Hic! But, you haven't done the King's order yet!

Kintoki Douji : Yeah! Smooooocchh!!

Okay, indeed they can't stop worsening the situation, thought Izanagi. He flew his glance to Sukuna-Hikona, only to see her face become even more expressionless then before, but, now, he has an idea to end this safely…

Izanagi : Okay, okay, don't worry, "Your Highness"…

Sukuna-Hikona : ???!!! What??! You… didn't seriously mean it, right?!

But, before Sukuna-Hikona could complain and "tried something she knew won't work" again any further, Izanagi kneeled before her, reaching out to her hands, and kissed them tenderly. While doing so, Izanagi whispered, "Sorry, I should have done this from the start… As the result, Sukuna-Hikona blushed, feeling awkward because of the situation, but as soon as she's taken control of her emotion, she nodded and replied an "It's okay" with her normal, calm demeanor, with a soft and almost-invisible-to-eye smile decorating her face. Seeing that, Izanagi gave out a sigh of relief and smiled back to her. Even though he knows that deep down she wasn't pleased with what have happened. Who would be pleased to be blown away and almost burned? Out of the plane without parachute and into the frying pan. But at least, she looks better now...

Kintoki Douji : Hey, what's with that?! Hic! You didn't smooched! Hic!

Izanagi : Remember what you asked me to do? You asked us to kiss right? I've just kissed her…

Take-Mikazuchi : Aww… Remember to add the words "on the lips" next time, Himiko!

Hearing that, Himiko shrugged, obviously disappointed by the outcome of her order.

Sukuna-Hikona : Now, please excuse me, I needed to go to the restroom now…

Izanagi : Oh, yeah, once again, I'm really sorry about it, and sorry for "dirtying" you too… *Chuckles*

Sukuna-Hikona : Yeah, and now I need to clean myself, if you'll all excuse me…

~Sukuna-Hikona left for the restroom~

Seeing that, Futsunushi, as the eye-witness of this entire craziness, shook his head and thought to himself, "The first survivor…"

* * *

Tomoe : Whew… Thank goodness you can come up with that idea, so that we can get through this round without any victim… I was getting really worried back then…

Jiraiya : Yeah, really, when I saw that Saturnus in front of her, It occurred to me to cast a wind spell to prevent her from bumping him and take her back here, but my body doesn't seem to let me do that, my muscles are all stiff… But when I think about it again, you should've been thankful that I can't use my skills now, what do you think would've happened to you if I cast the wind spell and you charged forward like that?

Izanagi : *Shrugged* Thank you, then…

Kintoki Douji : I should have just "cooled" that Saturnus off with my ice spell!

Konohana Sakuya : Snnrk! H-h-hahahaha!!

Tomoe : Oh, no…

Jiraiya : *Ignoring Konohana Sakuya and imitating Teddie and Kintoki Douji's pun* Try it, and you'll break a "beary" big war in here by now…

Konohana Sakuya : *Laughs even louder* HAHAHAHAHA!!! Aww, my stomach... HAHAHAHA... Can't stand this...

Jiraiya : *Unable to ignore her any further* Hey, is it just me or did you all also thinks that her sense of humor is as weird or even worse than Amagi?

Izanagi : Well, we personae are the reflections of their souls anyway… But, yeah, I think she's worse than Amagi… But it could be because of her condition now, too…

Jiraiya : But, hey, I think what Sukuna-Hikona just said is right, if Yosuke's with me just now, I'll be Susano-o and maybe I can stand Take-Mikazuchi!

Tomoe : Umm… In your case, I don't think it'll work. In her condition, she wouldn't been thrown away with just a sneeze if she's in the form of Yamato Takeru, but you, even as Susano-o, I doubt you'll be able to stand Take-Mikazuchi and for worse, if Hanamura is there, Tatsumi and everyone will be most likely to be together, you think you can stand Rokuten Maoh?

Jiraiya : … *snort* …

Kintoki Douji : Okay… Hic! Now that Sukuna-Hikona's safe and sound, lets order more drinks and have a toast for her!! Hic!

Take-Mikazuchi : Good idea! Waaaiii- hmmmf!

Knowing what would happen next, Izanagi, Jiraiya and Tomoe snapped Take-Mikazuchi's sentence with a loud "NO", while Izanagi and Tomoe cover Take-Mikazuchi's mouth with their hands (since Jiraiya can't move around freely due to muscles problems, he can't help here) to prevent the unwanted condition which could be easily figured by now: Alice coming with yet another pitcher of Soul's Special. They toasted and drink it. And the drunk personae will be in worse state than this. The game will keep on continuing. And… That's obviously a bad news, since more victims could've been committed in the coming rounds.

Jiraiya : It's you all who've put her life on the line!

-To be continued-

* * *

Total amount of victims thus far : 1

Total amount of survivor thus far : 1

* * *

Bonus : Extra Random Story (The Midsummer Night's Dream)

* * *

Meanwhile, Sukuna-Hikona is on her way back after she went to the restroom and cleaned herself. Near the stage on her way back, she saw Oberon and Titania talking to each other…

Oberon : It's been a while since the last time we performed the Midsummer Night's Dream... That brings back memories…

Titania : Yeah, I wonder how long it has been from last time..?

Oberon : Hmm… Around 2 years ago, in human's time.

Titania : Hey, but too bad it's "Nothing Happened" when we performed just now…

Hearing Titania's words, Sukuna-Hikona tilted her head and thought, "Huh? Should something happen when they're dancing??"

As if answering her own question, suddenly, she shuddered after thinking about it.

* * *

**Author's Notes** :

Sorry for taking some time to update, my holiday's over, so, I had less time to write now than before…

Just to make it clear, I didn't plan on pairing any Personas, I thought I need to write this because this chapter might've looked like Izanagi x Sukuna-Hikona, but, rest assured, it'll never happened, they're just good friends and often ran into each other just because of Souji x Naoto. I mentioned the pairing of Souji x Naoto in this chapter, as they're my OTP after all…

And also, something about the Personas can be in their evolved state if they're within their partner's heart or soul. It's based on the thought in the game that the Personas will only evolved if their partner can accept their own weakness, so, if they're not together with their partner, they won't be able to be in their evolved form, even though they've evolved. This story takes place after the ending, so let's just assume that the Personas have evolved, but they're in a club in the sea of all human's soul, which means they're still within their partner's soul, but mixed up with all human's soul which enabled them to meet the other Personas. Just that they are not 100% inside their partners soul which make their appearances become the "unevolved" form. The Personas in this story reflects their partner's personality, because shadows and Personas are the same and someone's shadow is most likely to be like him, so does the Personas, I think. I hope this gives you all a clearer picture about the story…

Just for your information if maybe there's someone who didn't understand the extra story, the Midsummer Night's Dream, Cadenza, Jack Brothers and also the one with Succubus & Incubus were based on Persona 3's Fusion Spell. In the game, the Midsummer Night's Dream's effects are random, and sometimes, it would just end up on "Nothing Happened."

Lastly, thank you for reading my story, and please tell me what you think about this story in the reviews or in the polls… As I've always said, your reviews are highly appreciated! I'll also do my best for the upcoming chapters too! And if you're still confused and wanted to ask me something about the story, feel free send PMs to me…

Both of this chapter's content and notes are longer than usual, I suppose…

Once again, thanks for reading!


	4. Victim, yet Survivor As Well

Disclaimer : I only own a copy of the game and my lack of creativity brain…

* * *

Sorry for the long wait to this chapter! (If there's anyone waiting though…)

And, I wanted thank all of my friends who's been supporting me until now. (even though most of my friends didn't know that I'm writing a fanfic…) And also to all of you who've been reviewing, voted, or adding my story into their favorite and alert lists! Not to be forgotten, I'm really grateful for the mental support which a certain friend of mine from a certain forum always gives me… All of your supports are greatly appreciated!

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as well…

Note : The words in italic are the thoughts in someone's mind…

* * *

Soon after that, Sukuna-Hikona returned, with a confused expression on her face, but, no matter how her friends try to dig up about that, she'll just say : "It's nothing, I only have some things in my mind which I need to think of…" with the similar gestures like her own partner. But then, Izanagi thought that he heard her whispered "Midsummer Night's Dream..?" Hearing that, Izanagi ignored it anyway, since he knew that she won't say anything anyway even if they asked her even though he can't help himself from feeling curious about that…

~The classical music is still being tuned in the club~

Himiko : Oooohh! How I loved this "Cadenza"! It feels soooo romantic! Too bad my order just ended up that… *scowled*

Sukuna-Hikona : *Sigh* I'll really appreciate it if you didn't bring that subject up again…

Izanagi : *Throwing apologetic look towards Sukuna-Hikona*

Kintoki Douji : Now, that Sukuna-Hikona had returned, let's begiiin the neeext rouundd! Futsunushi, spin the wheeeeelll!

Futsunushi : I'm not Fortuna… *Spin the blades anyway*

* * *

Round 3

Futsunushi spun the blades and stopped each of the blades in front of each of them.

Everyone's checking their blades carefully…

Take-Mikazuchi : Awriiightt! Who's *hic*! The King now?!

Everyone falls into deep silence while examining the blades in front of them. Until someone's voice break the silence…

Konohana Sakuya : Oh! Yes! The scratch is here! My turn, finally! Okay, I'm the Queeeen now! Hmm, what should I do..?

Hearing Konohana Sakuya, the sober ones sighed in unison, silently hoping for no victim in this round…

Himiko : Then, Your Highness, what's your order for us?? *Giggles*

Konohana Sakuya : Hmm… Can't quite decide yet… But… *lamps lit on Konohana Sakuya's head* Hey! I know...!

Izanagi : I suddenly had a bad feeling here…

Tomoe : !!! *startled* Wh-what?! I've just felt a chill on my back… I didn't like this kind of feeling…

Sukuna-Hikona : Be careful everyone… Let's just pray and hope that Virtue is doing his job right now…

Konohana Sakuya : Okay! I've decided! I won't repeat the same mistake as you did, Himiko! Now, the queen will announce her order! Listen well, everyone!

Jiraiya : Dude, I think her arcana is Priestess, but now, she acted like an Empress or maybe an Emperor…

Konohana Sakuya : *Didn't even bother to listen* I want number… three to KISS number five-

Sukuna-Hikona : Oh my, don't tell me…

Izanagi : I think I know what's the next word of her sentence…

Konohana Sakuya : ON THE LIPS!!!

Sukuna-Hikona : Just the word I expected...

Jiraiya : Y'know, sometimes I'm scared if either of you said that you've got a bad feeling or starting to deduce something… 99% of those comes true… Hey! Wait! *staring at his blade* Whew, I'm saved, I'm six…

After hearing Jiraiya's words, everyone looked once again towards their own blades, mostly gave out a sigh of relieve, except for two of them… One of them gave out a loud "yeah!" and the other one gave a horrified look to his/her own blade, hovering right in from of him/her…

Himiko : Yeah! I'm three! Time to get into some action!! Who's the lucky number five here…?

Everyone glitches after hearing Himiko's statement, Izanagi thought (even though all the sober ones' thought is no different than him): Huh? Himiko? How could she kiss anyone? She didn't even have a face to begin with… But I got the feeling that she won't stop or hear us out even if we tried to, but… it'll be a real pain if she really tried to "kiss" someone, or to be precise, "pierce" someone with that metal aerial…

As the result of their own thoughts, the sober Personae let out another sigh in unison, then tried to look around to find out who's the next suspect for the victim list, although after some seconds, they've found out who it is. She's all tense, her face is expressionless, and she moaned a silent "no…" Seeing that, it's obvious for the others to understand that she IS the "lucky number five".

* * *

Kintoki Douji : *peeked his neighbour's blade number* Heeeeyy! Everyone! Tomoe's five!!

Hearing him, the sober ones threw their glances to Tomoe. Izanagi and Sukuna-Hikona can't help of feeling bad and grateful at the same time, they're concerned about Tomoe, but soon realized that there's nothing they can do to help her out, but, they also felt grateful for that their situation last round, which they thought to be the worst, aren't as bad as now… Tomoe's expression hardened, but soon, it changed to be panicked and horrified. Seeing her, Jiraiya felt that now's the time for him to encourage Tomoe, to make her felt better, just like the way she did for him back then, but, he couldn't find the right way to do so, and at last, ended up on doing nothing at all. The silence felt awkward since they didn't find any appropriate word to say to her, until someone's voice break the awkward silence…

Himiko : Oooh! So you're number five… Hmm… Too bad it's Tomoe, I wish it's a guy… *hic* But… it's okay anyway! C'mon Tomoe, come here… *reaching out to Tomoe*

Tomoe : Wh-wh-WHAT?! Y-you've said that you'd rather do it with a guy right? Th-then, ask Konohana Sakuya to change her orders!

Take Mikazuchi : Hey! You can't do it just like that!!!

Kintoki Douji : As you know, the king's orders are-

Jiraiya : Yeah, yeah, it's absolute, as I know…

Sukuna-Hikona : Ssst! Jiraiya! Don't say it like that!

Jiraiya : Whoops! Sorry!

Tomoe : *Giving a "why don't you help me?!" face*

Himiko : You heard them, sweetie… *approaching Tomoe*

Tomoe : *shuddered* S-s-s-s-swee-sweetie??!! *Back off three steps*

Seeing the tragic scene right in front of their faces now, the sober personae really felt that they should do something now… But nothing seems to get across their minds… Then…

Izanagi : I didn't come across any good way to avoid this now…

Sukuna-Hikona : Same here…

Jiraiya : Oh, no! Then, what should we do?? We can't just sit still on our asses right now, can we?! I-I-I'm going to try and talked to Himiko to buy some more time for you two to think of a way out! *going right away*

* * *

Jiraiya : H-hey Himiko…

Himiko : Hmm?? What is it?? Can't you see that I'm busy right now…? *giggles*

Jiraiya : Oh! Umm… Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, I-I just wanted… to ask some questions…

Himiko : Hmm?? What is it?? Make it quick!

Tomoe : *whisper* Jiraiya! Take your time! Make it as long as possible! Please~~

Jiraiya : *started to feel the pressure of the condition* I-I'll try…

Due to the condition's pressure, Jiraiya has forgotten all of the questions which he had been collecting in his mind for about ten minutes ago…

Jiraiya : *speaks to himself* Then, I'll just have to go with being spontaneous… But, aw! My muscles still hurt… Here goes! *Walking slowly to prevent further muscle problems*

Jiraiya : Uh, okay, umm… Himiko, d-do you really intended to do this…?

Himiko : Huh? You know that even if I *hic* didn't want to do this, I don't really have a choice, right?? Heeheehee…

Jiraiya : But… You just seems to be a bit… over-enthusiastic to pierce her!!

Himiko : *suddenly glared at Jiraiya* WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PIERCE?!

Jiraiya : EH?! No, no, no, no!!! I-I-I mean KISS!

Izanagi : NO! Don't say it that way!

Sukuna-Hikona : My, my... I guess Virtue is on holiday today...

Himiko : So, what are you trying to SAY here??!! Are you trying to say that I'll hurt somebody if I kissed them??!

Jiraiya : No, no, no!!! That's not what I meant!!!

Himiko : Then, you don't need to prevent that from happening, DO YOU??! *glares viciously*

Jiraiya : *sweatdropped* Uh… _Man, girls are really scary when they're angry…_

Himiko : Tomoe! Come here!

Tomoe : Huh?! *sneaking quietly, but was called suddenly when she's near the corner towards the stairs*

When Himiko realizes Tomoe's attempt to escape, she ran after her. As for Tomoe, she also ran away, but to the different direction. But, it seems like Fortuna didn't side with Tomoe, when Tomoe's trying to escape, Himiko seems to know the direction she's heading, so Himiko stood in front of her, Tomoe tried to resist, but she couldn't lift her spear to fight her own "incapable-of-fighting" friend, so she just closed her eyes and held the spear in front of her, as if trying to protect herself. Himiko, knowing Tomoe's doubt, Himiko took advantage of it, she approached Tomoe and put her metal crown-like-blindfold around Tomoe's eyes. As for Tomoe, who've felt that there's something around her eyes, tried to touch the thing which prevents her vision. In the progress to do so, Tomoe subconsciously release her grip on the spear, as if it's her cue, Himiko took the spear and kicked it away.

Tomoe, who've just realized what she'd done, stiffened at the corner, and realizes that she can't run away anymore.

Himiko : Okay then… Tomoe… Can you please take off your helmet there? It just gets in the way now…

Tomoe : N-n-no! NOOOO!!! I can't take it off even if I wanted to! Really! It's always on my head and I can't take it off! And also, I believe the helmet is to protect me! _At least from you now…_

Himiko : Oh, well then, even if you didn't want to take off your helmet… The queen's order is absolute too! So…

Tomoe : No! NO! Don't do it!!! NOOOO!!! *Yelling hysterically*

Himiko then pulled her face closer to Tomoe, causing Tomoe to scream even louder than before. All the sober Personae watched the incident with a pained expression on their faces. Izanagi closed his right eye, still with a "sorry I can't help" expression on his face, Sukuna-Hikona, not wanting to see the tragedy, closed her eyes and continue to face the ground. While Jiraiya, he just threw an apologetic and sympathized look towards Tomoe. As for the drunken Personae, Take Mikazuchi and Kintoki Douji were looking at the incident with all their attention, and Konohana Sakuya was yelling : C'MON KISS HER!! while watching eagerly at them.

And so, when the aerial touches the helmet…

Tomoe : _Oh God, Th-this can't be happening! But, I did know, at least, that this helmet is very strong, even through all the battles I've gone through, it didn't even get a scratch on it!_

Just when Tomoe had those thoughts in her head, suddenly there's a loud "CRACK" noise, which was coming from… Tomoe's helmet itself… The aerial pierced its way through the helmet's thick, transparent glass, which even a shadow can't scratch, and now, the distance between the aerial and Tomoe's lips are just a couple of centimeters left. Tomoe wanted to scream, but her voice was stuck, she's feeling sick and it felt worse after each second passing, especially with the smell of alcohol drifting to her face through the broken part of the helmet. Just when the aerial almost meets her lips, Himiko pulled away.

Himiko : Whew! That'll do it! How's it Your Highness?

Konohana Sakuya : Yeah! You're great, Himiko! You got the guts!

Take Mikazuchi : Yeah! Like a man!

Himiko : Heeheehee… Thanks! *hic* I-I'm a girl anyway!

Tomoe : *Fall on to her knee* pant-pant-pant…

Tomoe fall on to her knee after she was "released" by Himiko, her face looks exhausted, and… awfully stressed out. But, as soon as she realized that her helmet's broken, her expression even looked more horrible than before.

Izanagi : Umm… Are…you…okay??

Tomoe : M-m-my… h-hel-helmet…

Sukuna-Hikona : Uh, umm, but fortunately you aren't really kissed on the lips by Himiko right? Or… You're really…? But, your lips aren't bleeding…

Tomoe : N-n-no… Her aerial didn't meet my lips… B-b-but… He-helmet…

Jiraiya : H-hey… Why don't you calm yourself first? You looked so horrible now…

* * *

~After some while~

Jiraiya : How's it Tomoe? Feeling better now?

Tomoe : Uh-huh… But… I'm still concerned about my helmet…

Sukuna-Hikona : If I may know, why were you so concerned about your helmet?

Tomoe : It's because… As far as I can remember, I always wear this helmet, it's like a part of myself now… And more importantly… I can't train with my helmet broken!

Izanagi, Sukuna-Hikona and Jiraiya : *Sweatdropped*

Sukuna-Hikona : *sweatdropped* I thought there's something more to it…

Jiraiya : Well, she's a training-holic anyway…

Tomoe : B-but… What should I do with my helmet now…?

Izanagi : Hmm… Try to take it to Ippon-Datara's place… He might be able to fix it…

Tomoe : Oh! Good idea! How can I forget about him! I often come to his place!

Jiraiya : Whoa, her emotion changes so quickly…

Sukuna-Hikona : *chuckled* Well, anyway, it's good to see her in high spirit again…

* * *

Meanwhile, Futsunushi as the eye witness…

Futsunushi : _Hmm… I don't know whether she's a victim or a survivor… I guess, she's a victim, yet, a survivor..?_

* * *

Victims thus far : 1

Survivor thus far : 1

Victims and Survivor at the same time : 1

* * *

~To be continued~

* * *

**Author's Notes**:

Once again, thanks for reading The Persona's King's Game! To tell you all the truth, I still felt that this story is kinda…horrifying...(In my own opinion) but, I won't quit half-way! And also, I'm not too good with words (vocabulary) and kinda mess in grammar too… For example, I'm very confused when I wanted to mention Himiko's so called (by me) as metal crown-like-blindfold, I just hope everyone understand what I mean by that… It's the item which Himiko always hold on to, she usually wear it to Rise whenever she's scanning the area… And, sorry if I'm taking quite a while to update… I have my lab reports waiting to be worked on and so does this fic! I'll try my best to finish both as quickly as possible! And I'm sorry if this story looks like drama script format… (At least I thought so…)

Okay, to the story now… About Virtue and Ippon-Datara which I mentioned, the idea was based on the game, especially about their description. In the game, it's written that Virtue is the angel which helps people and working on miracles, while Ippon-Datara was said to be the incarnation of a famous blacksmith, so just think of Ippon-Datara as Daidara in the Personae world. And about Fortuna, I guess everyone knows her and her role already...

And I wanted to clarify something (again), that I didn't plan on pairing any Personas, and obviously no Yaoi/Yuri and those things… Himiko is not a lesbian or anything, she's just not in her right state of mind, that's all…

Umm… I guess that's all I needed to explain about this chapter… As usual, please tell me what you all think about this story or chapter by reviewing, or voting in the poll I made… And, if there's something you'd like to ask me regarding the story, feel free to send PMs… I really appreciate all of your reviews and polls, they helped me going through the hardships by thinking there's someone who're looking forward to the story! (Sorry if I'm hyperbole here…)


	5. The Game

**Author's Notes**: I'm sorry for taking such a while to update this story, since I'm having a whole bunch of assignments and another story which are waiting to be worked on… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too!

Disclaimer: All the Persona series are Atlus'…

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Game…

Not too long after Himiko and Tomoe's incident, the classical music which was tuned in the club stopped. The sober personae peeked downstairs…

Jiraiya : Huh? Why did it stop? I was just starting to enjoy it…

Izanagi : Maybe… it's because their time's up? See, Orpheus and his band are leaving now, the dancers are leaving too…

Tomoe : See? Where? I couldn't see clearly here…

Sukuna-Hikona : *sigh* No wonder you can't… Remember your helmet? The front part is cracked and you can't even take it off from your head… It surely must've influenced your vision… _Although it's a shame that they're leaving… I'm still curious about them…_

Tomoe : Ahahahaha…haha? *awkward laugh*

Izanagi : You're really starting to sound like Satonaka-san now…

Izanagi tried to look around, hoping for any indication for the game to stop, before any of them started to commit or even became the next victims themselves. By now, the personas were divided into two main groups, the sober personas and the drunk personas, but in fact, both the group were discussing about the same topic: **The Latest Incident**. The difference is that at the sober group, Jiraiya and Sukuna-Hikona were trying to cheer up Tomoe, who looked okay, but deep inside, wasn't really okay after all. Her most prized helmet was cracked, and more over, she had to go through that scary incident, even though she always cheered up whenever they mentioned that Ippon-Datara will be able fix her helmet. While on the other side, the drunk personas were still praising Himiko for what she'd done in the last round. Konohana Sakuya kept on giving praises (which are not really praises) to Himiko, while Take Mikazuchi kept complimenting on her "bravery", which he said to be a real man's quality, in response, Himiko giggled and said that she's not a man anyway. Kintoki Douji also complimented on Himiko, even though putting some extra bear puns in it, which caused him to be ignored by even the drunk personae. Considering this situation it seems like…

Himiko: Alrighty! Leeet'ss move on to the next rouuund!! *hic*

Take Mikazuchi: C'mon, let's start the next round!

Yeah, it seems like this wouldn't stop that easily. Izanagi sighs when he learned about the cruel truth and it seems like all the sober personae shares his mind too.

Futsunushi : Yeah, yeah… *spinning the blades*

Just when Futsunushi started spinning his blades, voices suddenly came to them.

??? : Sensei!

??? : Guru!

??? : Master!

Futsunushi is startled, causing him not to stop the blades right in front of each personas, but instead dropped them down right in front of each personas. The blades fell down which results in making every personas to lift their feet to the couch by their reflexes, except for Sukuna-Hikona whose feet didn't even stepped on the floor. All the personas looked into the direction of the voice, revealing Siegfried, Hanuman and Valkyrie.

Izanagi : Yes?

Siegfried : Huh? Izanagi, eh? I'm not calling you, I'm calling my sensei.

Izanagi : Oh? Sorry, I guess my reflexes works whenever I heard that word. Souji always responds to the word, so I guess, it came down to me, too…

Jiraiya : Heh! Teddie always calls him like that…

Tomoe : Wow, Futsunushi's best students are here!! Even Siegfried is here! Too bad I couldn't see everyone clearly now.

Hanuman : Guru! It's almost our training time!

Valkyrie : Master, we should hurry, the other students are already waiting for you at the dojo by now.

Futsunushi : How come you all know that I'm here?

Siegfried : Sensei, how long do you think we've been your students? We knew that sometimes you're here for some drinks.

Futsunushi : Well, yeah…

Hanuman : Guru! We don't have much time left!

Valkyrie : Master, we should be off soon…

Futsunushi : *sigh* Thank goodness… Oh, wait but how about these guys here?

Himiko : Wait! Are you leaving..? That's irresponsible!

Kintoki Douji : Hey, how're we suppose to play without you??

Konohana Sakuya : One more round! Please, just one more round!

Futsunushi : Sorry, but I can't. I think I've told you all before I agreed to help you all out at first. I've said that I won't be able to be here for too long, and now, my students are here to pick me up, so… I should leave…

Take Mikazuchi : I don't even care! If you refuse to stay, I'll make you stay, even if I have to force you to!

Futsunushi : Wh-what?

Tomoe : W-w-wait! Don't be silly Take Mikazuchi, he's the master of swords!

Valkyrie : !!? We don't have much time left, master, pardon me… Hanuman!

Hanuman : Ready, Guru? We'll take you out of here!

Siegfried : If you said that you'll make our Sensei stay even by force, we'll also try to get out of here… Don't blame us for this… Goodbye…

As soon as Siegfried finishes his statement, Take Mikazuchi stepped up and tried to hold Futsunushi down, but it's too late, Hanuman casts Traesto and then the four of them disappears into thin air, indicating that they're out of the club right now.

* * *

Take Mikazuchi : D-Dang it! *hic* They got away!

Himiko : Aww… Now, how're we supposed to play without him..?

Tomoe : Huh? They're gone already? Too bad then…

Again, the personas are divided into two groups, each group is discussing about their "roulette" problem. In the sober group…

Jiraiya : Finally! I guess this'll mean… game over… right?

Sukuna-Hikona : Hmm… I don't think this'll end just like this…

Jiraiya : Huh? Whaddya mean? Futsunushi's no longer here, so there's no one to spin the roulette now.

Sukuna-Hikona : I didn't say that this isn't over, it's just… I have a feeling that this isn't over…

Izanagi : But I really do hope this'll really mark the end of this game… *sigh* I guess it all depends on… them. *throwing his glance towards the drunk ones*

Tomoe : Yeah, I wanted to fix my helmet as soon as possible, too…

All the sober personas sighed in unison of the uncertainty. They can only hope that the drunk ones gave up on playing this weird game… Meanwhile, in the drunk group…

Himiko : Aaargh! Now what? We can't continue on playing without him!! *hic*

Take Mikazuchi : If only I got him just now…

Kintoki Douji : What can we do about it then? That's beary unfortunate…

Konohana Sakuya : *sweatdropped* A-am I… Supposed to laugh? I-I think the last thing I needed here is another bear pun…

Kintoki Douji : *shocked* U-usually she'll laugh like a hyena… *kneeling to the ground, stressed*

Konohana Sakuya : Huh? Really? Well, I guess… It depends on… the situation?

Himiko : Aargh! Who cares about the bear puns?! (the words transformed into an arrow that stabbed Kintoki Douji's heart) What. Should. We. Do. Now??!

Take Mikazuchi : No idea…

Himiko : It'll be pretty damn boring waiting here without doing anything!! *hic* I think I'll order another drink…

Take Mikazuchi : *A lamp lit on his mind* I know, let's see if there's anyone downstairs who's willing to help us!

Kintoki Douji : Yeah! That's a beary good idea indeed!

Himiko : *sweatdropped* Can you please stop that? (again, the words transformed into a bigger arrow than before and stabbed Kintoki Douji)

Kintoki Douji : … … …

Konohana Sakuya : Hey, everyone! Look down there! Maybe she can help us out!

Alarmed by Konohana Sakuya's words, all the personas looked downstairs in eagerness… and fear in the sober ones. After they caught a glimpse of the mentioned persona, the fear which is present in the sober ones' hearts grew, except for Tomoe who weren't able to see clearly due to her helmet's condition . The sober personae seems to catch Konohana Sakuya's drift, which results in horrified looks on their faces.

Jiraiya : Y-You must be kidding! Th-that's… I-I really hope that I'm wrong…

Izanagi : Yeah, I hope my mind or at least my eyes are wrong, too…

Tomoe : Huh? Why're you guys getting so horrified of?

Jiraiya : Well! Of course we're horrified! Can't you see—

Tomoe : Yeah, I can't see, that's why I asked!

Jiraiya : *sweatdropped* Ugh…

Sukuna-Hikona : Th-this is very bad indeed… Tomoe, that's—

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Author's Notes** : Sorry for the cliffhanger I put here… And yeah, I realized that this chapter is shorter than the usual. At first I intended to write a longer chapter, but it'll take more time for it, and I thought that it's been quite a while since I last updated this story, so… It ended up like this… I'll try to update again ASAP.

For Futsunushi's students… Well, they just popped up in my mind, so I decided to write them here, the more the merrier! And I believe you all know them already, so I needn't explain about them. Even though I realized that all of them are of the Strength Arcana, not Chariot. I looked for the appropriate sword-wielding personae (since Futsunushi himself wields a sword so it wouldn't be funny if his students wield another type weapon, right?) but most of them are of the Strength arcana…

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well! And, as usual, please review…


	6. Goes On!

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I know I'm taking some time to update… Sorry for that… Hmm… I think my cliffhangers have piqued enough curiosity regarding the persona they saw downstairs… The answer will be right here…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too!

Disclaimer: All Personas are Atlus'…

* * *

Chapter 6: Goes On!

Sukuna-Hikona: Th-this is very bad indeed… Tomoe that's… Tzitzimitl…

Izanagi: I guess neither my eyes nor my mind is incorrect then…

Tomoe: Huh? So? What's so horrifying about Tzitzimitl? She didn't do anything wrong… *tilting her head slightly*

Jiraiya: Y-You didn't k-know??

Tomoe: Nope! What is it?

Jiraiya: Hey! I haven't finished talking!

Tomoe: Oh! Sorry! Yes? So?

Sukuna-Hikona: Well… Tzitzimitl… She's a persona who governs over night and fear… Also symbolizes evil and... death… According to the legend, she will seek a sacrifice once every fifty-two years and we don't really know the last time she had received her sacrifice, right? Does anyone here have an idea when's the last time she'd received her sacrifice?

Izanagi: I wouldn't try my luck on this one…

Tomoe: Oh! Uhh… Wait! I don't think she can help us anyway.

Sukuna-Hikona: I've… got a picture of what they're trying to do by asking Tzitzimitl, but I'm not quite sure myself… Why don't you try and ask them yourself?

Jiraiya: Just spill it out already!

Sukuna-Hikona: I don't mind telling you all, but won't it be better to ask **them** yourself? I can't guarantee that everything I said is 100% correct, right?

Jiraiya: *sigh* Fine then, so, who's going?

As soon as Jiraiya finished his question, all the sober personas gave a glance towards him, indicating indirectly to him, but, even he can catch that.

Jiraiya: Huh? What? Me?! Again?! Why should I do that?

Tomoe: Again? When do you think you've ever did that?

Jiraiya: Hey! Did you forget how I tried to help you back then? When you're nearly **pierced**??! _Well, even though I didn't succeed…_

Tomoe: Oh! That one… Well… Umm… Thanks then?

Jiraiya: Half heartedly…

Sukuna-Hikona: It's your own curiosity anyway…

Jiraiya: Ugh… This is exactly like the proverb, "Curiosity kills the cat"… Alright, alright! I'll go already! Satisfied?

Sukuna-Hikona: Well, it's for your own satisfaction though…

Jiraiya slowly stood up from his seat, not wanting to break his own bones, and head half-heartedly to his drunk friends, testing his low luck…

* * *

Jiraiya: Uhh… Hi there everyone! I… thought you all had an idea about how to handle our problem for this "exciting" game?

Himiko: Well, yeah! We have an idea and this is exciting indeed!

Jiraiya: … *sweatdropped after hearing the word "exciting"* Uhh… So, what's the big idea?

Take-Mikazuchi: Huh? You're interested in our idea? Wanna help out here?

Jiraiya: Uhh… yeah! I'm interested, but at least, let's hear it out first…

Konohana Sakuya: Okay! So! You all do realize that Tzitzimitl's hair, or to be precise, hand-shaped hair, gripped on colorful spheres, right?

Jiraiya: …Yes? So?

Konohana Sakuya: I believe the spheres are of many colors, and of course, she can spin it around, rigggghhht? *hic* Oops, sorry!

Jiraiya: Ugh… I'm starting to get the picture… But, they didn't get any numbers on the spheres…

Konohana Sakuya: We're not using numbers anymore! It's colors now!

Jiraiya: Oh! _I admit that's a good idea, especially for Tomoe that she can't see anything clearly now, identifying colors should be a whole lot easier… _So… then, when she spins it around, it'll be obvious for us to see the colors, isn't it?

Konohana Sakuya: Well, I heard that she can make the colors of the spheres blinks continuously, then the true color will be revealed after!

Jiraiya: Hmm… But then, wouldn't it be easy for the others to see the color of your sphere?

Kintoki Douji: Be a little more creative! You can just hide it or something!

Jiraiya: Yeah, but how about Sukuna-Hikona? The sphere's too big for her to hide!

Himiko: That's easy! Her memory is great, right!? Tzitzimitl can hold on to her sphere after she saw her color, she must've remembered her color as soon as she saw it! *giggles*

Jiraiya: Yeah, that's true, despite her pint size, she's pretty good at that… *shudder* Huh? What is it?

Jiraiya turned his back, and to his astonishment, he found that Sukuna-Hikona's glaring at him. Jiraiya muttered a "sorry" from his mouth and threw an apologetic look to her.

Konohana Sakuya: Then, all's settled! C'mon! Let's call her before she left!

Jiraiya: W-w-w-wait! I-I'll tell the others first! How about it! They must hear this…"good news"! Yeah! Good news! Uhh… By the way… Did you all know that Tzitzimitl—

Kintoki Douji: Ah! I know! She's a female!

Everyone's head thumps against the table in front of them.

Jiraiya: Everyone knows that!!!

Kintoki Douji: I-I-I'm just kidding… You didn't need to yell at me… *frown* _Everyone doesn't have any sense of humor anymore…_

Himiko: Oh! I know! I know! About her being a goddess of fear and all that, right!?

Jiraiya: Y-You knew? And you still want to do this? Did you all know about the… sacrifice..?

Himiko: Huh? What sacrifice?

Take-Mikazuchi: It's just an old legend!

Jiraiya: So you didn't know about this… _Well, even if I told them, I don't think they'll listen anyway…_ O-okay! I'll tell the others, don't call her first! We'll call her after I told them!

Konohana Sakuya: Thank you! Heehee… Thank goodness I told you!

Jiraiya: Y-You're welcome! _Yeah, thank goodness I heard you all before you called her!_

After gathering the information and learned about the critical situation they're having, Jiraiya went back towards his sober friends.

* * *

Izanagi: Hey, how's it going?

Jiraiya: In one word, bad. Well, in short, they're trying to ask Tzitzimitl to be our next rouletter so that this game won't end…

Sukuna-Hikona: As I thought…

Tomoe: Huh? How could Tzitzimitl be a rouletter?

Jiraiya: Well, Tzitzimitl's hair is grabbed on colorful spheres, right? They're trying to do a roulette of colors now, not numbers anymore… That would really help you though… *throw a glance to Tomoe* At least, you can still identify colors, right?

Tomoe: Well, yeah, I still can identify colors… _Why do I feel a bit offended just now?_

Izanagi: If that's the case, it'll be easy for us to see other's color, don't you think?

Jiraiya: They said something about her ability of making the sphere's color blinks and changes randomly, and it will reveal its true color or something like that…

Izanagi: I must admit that they're thinking of a quite well-planned idea… Even though I'd rather end this game here…

Jiraiya: Yeah, I thought so too. But, they missed something important…

Tomoe: Uh… What is it? I suddenly got a bad feeling…

Jiraiya: They… They don't know anything about the sacrifice and thought that it's just an old legend.

Tomoe: What?! Even though they thought it's just a legend, they could all see Tzitzimitl, right? Well, I know we mustn't judge a book by its cover, but, from the description you all gave me, I can only think of some scary appearances…

Izanagi: Well, her appearance itself is scary indeed… Doesn't have any legs, hovers in the air, a strange glow of light in the place of her legs, hand-shaped hair with colorful spheres, and on top of all those… she's… faceless…

Jiraiya: Yeah, can't say it any better than that… Oh, yeah! We must figure out another way out, or else, they'll really call her here! I've told them that we're the ones that'll call her, but if we wasted anymore time, I doubt they'll keep waiting for us!

Tomoe: Uh-oh… Wh-what should WE do??! *panicked*

Sukuna-Hikona: Wait! I think I know another persona who has all those qualities too… Hmm… Wait a sec…

Izanagi: Let's see… Maybe someone downstairs can help us out… *peeked downstairs* Hey! * a lamp lit on Izanagi's head* Yeah! He can help us out!

Hearing Izanagi's words, hope started to grow inside of the sober ones. They all moved swiftly towards the railings, where they can get a clear view of everything downstairs, well, even though it won't affect Tomoe. All of their eyes are fixed on a figure which has just entered the club. Seeing the figure, all of their expressions show a great deal of relief.

Izanagi: Sukuna-Hikona, was he the one you thought about?

Sukuna-Hikona: Oh! Yeah! It's him… What do you all think of him, everyone? I think it'll be better to ask him than Tzitzimitl…

All the sober personas nodded swiftly in unison.

Sukuna-Hikona: Okay, then. All's settled.

Izanagi: This time, I'll go and ask him.

Sukuna-Hikona: Thank you.

Jiraiya: *sighs* _Phew… I thought they're going to make me do all the asking…_

* * *

And so, Izanagi walked downstairs, trying to ask for cooperation of the mentioned persona. All of his sober friends were watching his good way of approach from the railing. The mentioned persona listened to Izanagi quietly and nodded several times. They all can hear the persona saying: "Yeah, sure, why not? It sounds interesting, and I don't really have anything better to do here!" After saying so, Izanagi and the mentioned persona walked towards the stairs, quietly walk pass by Tzitzimitl's table. At the moment Izanagi and the persona passed Tzitzimitl's table, his friends can all see him sigh in relief.

Izanagi: Okay, everyone, here he is. He has agreed to help us out. I've explained to him about everything, and he agreed to help us as our rouletter.

Tomoe: Whew… Thank goodness…

Jiraiya: At least it's not Tzitzimitl…

Sukuna-Hikona: Thank you for your cooperation.

???: Sure, no problem! This looks interesting anyway…

Sukuna-Hikona: Okay, then, I suppose its time to tell everyone about him now…

* * *

All the personas gathered together to introduce the new rouletter.

Konohana Sakuya: Huh? Who's behind you Izanagi? Have you called her? Good! Then we can proceed with our game!! *giggles*

Izanagi: Uhm… This is our new rouletter… Well, I believe most of you knew him already, but maybe it'll be best to introduce him again…

Yatsufusa: Okay! Hi everyone! I'm Yatsufusa! Nice to meet you all!

Himiko: Oh! What a cute little fella!

Take Mikazuchi: Y-yeah…

Kintoki Douji: Yeah! Beary nice to meet you, too!

Yatsufusa: Same here!

Konohana Sakuya: Huh? He's going to be our next rouletter? How can he…?

Izanagi: Well, he has almost the same attributes as Tzitzimitl there… _Yeah, if not safer… _The colorful spheres and his ability too…

Konohana Sakuya: O-oh! Yeah! Cool!

Himiko: Then I suppose we can continue our game!

Kintoki Douji: By the way, what about Tzitzimitl?

Take Mikazuchi: Oh, yeah! What about her?

Jiraiya: Uh… Well… She…

Himiko: Nah, who cares? As long as we have ourselves a rouletter here, who really cares about who s/he is?

Jiraiya: Uh, yeah, yeah! You've got a point there! _Phew…_

Konohana Sakuya: Okay then, the game…

Himiko: Goes on! Heehee!

After saying that, both Konohana Sakuya and Himiko giggles hysterically, causing the sober personas to shiver…

Yatsufusa: Wow! This is starting to get **really **interesting!

Jiraiya: Well… You can say that for now… *sweatdropped*

-To be continued-

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Whew, how's it? Did any of you guessed correctly? (Tzitzimitl, I mean.) Please tell me if anyone does! Also for the title of this chapter and my last chapter, it's supposed to be one, but since I decided to break the chapter into two parts, the title was also broken into two… It's supposed to be: "The Game Goes On", but it ended to be "The Game" and "Goes On"….

For Tzitzimitl and Yatsufusa, they're both only present in P4, Tzitzimitl is of Priestess arcana, while Yatsufusa is of Hanged Man arcana. Both of them have those colorful spheres which were mentioned up there, and in this story, I took an advantage of those spheres as a color roulette. The idea came when I saw Yatsufusa casting his skills, by spinning around the spheres and so…

Oh! And about this story, I didn't mean to insult anyone or anything, since I know that almost all personas are gods from the world's legend, while in this story, almost all of them must've looked so very silly. Well, this is (supposedly) a humor based story, so please don't think of the legends too seriously.

And I'm sorry to say that I might've needed a while to update my stories… All those reports, assignments, and now, even midterms joined my crowd of burden… *sigh* I wish I'm as smart as Souji or Naoto…

But, as usual, reviews please… (Sorry if anyone finds that this long author's note is annoying…)


End file.
